fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Randolph
Randolph is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is Fleche's older brother and a member of House Bergliez via the marriage of his mother and the previous Count Bergliez, making him Caspar's step-uncle. Profile Early Life Randolph's mother married in House Bergliez after his birth, because of this, his position within the family is rather low. For his and Fleche's sake, their mother hoped Randolph would succeed him, and indeed, he and his mother had the Count's favor, however, Count Bergliez's ailing health forced him to pass on his title instead to his eldest son, Caspar's father. At some point in time, Randolph became a general for the Adrestian Empire. Academy Phase War Phase Randolph appears in all routes after the timeskip. Crimson Flower (Edelgard) Upon Byleth's return to Garreg Mach in Imperial Year 1185, Randolph and his sister Fleche have been assigned guard duty at the monastery. He vaguely remembers them from five years ago, and if confirmed, Randolph will be surprised that Byleth is still alive after their disappearance. He then introduces them to his little sister Fleche, who is working under him as an administrative worker. After the Black Eagle Strike Force capture the Great Bridge of Myrddin, Randolph decides to double the amount of guards around the monastery, suspecting that the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and Church of Seiros are plotting something as the strike force heads out to Derdriu. His suspicions turn out to be true as the Knights of Seiros begin a surprise attack on Garreg Mach to reclaim it. Randolph is sent with Ladislava to fight the main army. In the ensuing battle, Ladislava is killed and Randolph is fatally wounded. Edelgard attempts to call for a healer, but Randolph refuses, as the wounds are too fatal to be treated. Before he dies, he tells her that he is glad to see her safe and sound. Azure Moon (Dimitri) Randolph is part of the force sent by Edelgard to keep an eye on Garreg Mach after it fell to ruin. Upon discovering that the Knights of Seiros have returned and set up camp there, he assembles a force to combat them. Although Fleche insists on joining them, he refuses to allow her onto the battlefield out of fear of the one-eyed man who has been brutally murdering Imperial troops. Following a fire trap set on his soldiers, Randolph immediately orders all of them to retreat, staying behind to cover his subordinates, greatly upset by the total loss inflicted on him. He is later captured by Dimitri. Dimitri goes over the sophism of Randolph's actions as a general as well as his own during the past five years, declaring both as nothing more than murderers. While Dimitri intends on slowly torturing Randolph, Byleth steps in and immediately executes Randolph to spare him a cruel fate. Verdant Wind (Claude) Randolph is part of the force sent by Edelgard to keep an eye on Garreg Mach after it fell to ruin. Upon discovering that the Knights of Seiros have returned and set up camp there, he assembles a force to combat them. After being taunted by Claude to advance too quickly, Randolph's forces are decimated in a sneak fire attack. Unable to secure victory, Randolph remains on the battlefield to give his subordinates time to retreat, and dies in battle against Byleth's forces. Silver Snow (Church) Randolph meets the same fate as the Verdant Wind route, though Seteth rather than Claude baits him into advancing. In Game Base Stats Battle of Garreg Mach Skill Levels Quotes :Randolph/Quotes Gallery Randolph Model.jpg|Randolph's battle model as a Warrior. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Allies